Đôi mắt Biển Trời
by Vadamict
Summary: About a Complicated Love Story :D :D
1. Chapter 1 Bỏ Trốn

Cô xoay người , đóng chặt cửa phòng , đôi tay cô khéo léo khóa trái cánh cửa, nhẹ nhàng đến mức không gây một tiếng động nào. Với những bước đi cũng nhẹ nhàng như cách hoa rơi, cô đến bên bàn trang điểm , đứng trước trước cái gương to , tròn , nằm lạnh giá trên chiếc bàn gỗ. Cô đặt nhẹ hai tay lên bàn , đảo một vòng quanh căn phòng thân thuộc, căn phòng với những đồ nội thất bằng gỗ được sơn trắng và gọt đẽo cầu kì, căn phòng lúc nào cũng thơm thoảng một thứ mùi phát ngán -căn phòng của một tiểu thư quyền quý -căn phòng của cô. Ngay trong đêm nay , cô sẽ rời xa căn phòng này , rời xa mãi mãi , cô sẽ ra đi đến một chân trời xa xôi nào đó , nơi cô có thể chạy nhảy, nơi cô có thể cảm nhận được sự tự do đang nâng từng bước đi của mình.Cô sẽ không còn là một vị tiểu thư xuống ngày giam mình vào những chiếc váy bồng bềnh quá cỡ , suốt ngày phải cong môi giữ một nụ cười giả tạo , suốt ngày phải phấn son, phải khuôn phép , phải giữ lễ.....Không còn nữa! Cô sẽ là một cánh chim bay cao bay xa trong niềm vui sướng tự tận đáy lòng, cô sẽ nở nụ cười te toét khi cô thấy vui và nhặn xị thoải mái khi cô cảm thấy bực tức trong lòng . Sự tự do đang chào đón cô, ngoài bờ rào cao ngất kia, cô sẽ có thể chạm tay vào sự tự do nếu cô rời khỏi căn biệt thự này , ngay bây giờ! Ngay đêm nay!

Mọi kế hoạch đã được chuẩn bị sẵn đâu vào đấy : cô sẽ leo dây thừng xuống sân , sau đó , một sợi dây thừng có móc câu sẽ giúp cô trèo qua được bước tường kia và đi ra ngoài. Kế hoạch xem chừng rất hoàn hảo! Đêm nay lại là một đêm không trăng! Không gì tuyệt vời hơn thế! Cô mỉm cười, gật đầu với mình trong gương rồi nhanh như chớp cởi phăng chiếc váy ngủ đang mặc trên người để lộ ra bộ quần áo đi săn bó sát bên trong , trông cô khác hẳn : cứng cáp và mạnh mẽ hơn. Một sợi dây thừng dài được cô rút ra từ dưới đệm ,sợi dây thừng này đã phải chờ quá lâu mới đc đem ra sử dụng , như cô đã chờ quá lâu để có được một đêm như thế này : không trăng và sức mạnh tâm hồn cô thì lên tới đỉnh điểm!

Cô buộc sợi dây thừng thật chặt quanh thanh một chấn song cửa sổ , rồi dùng một con dao băm thịt lấy từ bếp cưa từng chấn song còn lại , cô phải làm thật nhẹ nhàng và thật nhanh . Việc cưa cẩm này lúc đầu xem ra cũng không quá khó, nhưng khi cưa xong rồi thì cô chỉ muốn nằm ì ra mà ngủ thôi. Không được! Cô cỗ vũ mình ":Phải cố lên! Allison!! Cố lên nào!!" Cầm chắt sợi dây thừng trong tay , cô hít một hơi thật sâu và bặm miệng thật chặt , như thế sẽ giúp cô không hét toáng lên khi đu người qua ô cửa sổ này. Trời càng lúc càng lạnh , mưa phùn bắt đầu rơi . Cô đang đứng trên bệ cửa sổ, cố không nhìn xuống dưới , cô quay mặt về phía căn phòng, hai tay cầm chặt sợi dây thừng thô ráp và..."1,2,3!" Cô nhảy khỏi bệ cửa sổ , cô cảm nhận mình đang rơi xuống , cô bấu chặt lấy sợi dây thừng, nhắm tịt mắt và cố để không thét lên. Người cô đập mạnh vào bức tường, đau điếng, cô thét lên khe khẽ.Cô nghe tim mình đập mạnh và hơi thở vào ra thật dốc.Cô gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh rồi từ từ trườn theo sợi dây thừng xuống đất . Có lẽ mọi thứ không dễ dàng như cô những tưởng! Nhưng cô đã quyết tâm rồi, lòng quyết tâm ấy bây giờ vẫn chẳng lung lay. Cô trườn mình xuống theo sợi dây thừng , tay cô đau rát nhưng mặt đất đã ngày càng gần , cô càng thêm sự quyết tâm. Cuối cùng, khi đã cách đất chừng 2m, cô buông sợi dây thừng và đánh phịch xuống đất, cô tự trách mình đã gây ra một tiếng ồn bất lợi nhưng tay cô thì phản đối quyết liệt, tay cô đau quá rồi.....nhưng hành trình trốn thoát thì chưa được đến phân nửa. Cô ngước nhìn bức tường cao trước mắt, nơi mình phải trèo qua, thêm 2 lần nữa tay cô sẽ bị hành hạ, đau đớn sẽ nhân 3.....nhưng biết sao được.....quyết tâm rồi . Cô xoa hai tay vào nhau, thổi thổi hơi ấm vào hai lòng bàn tay đỏ rực đang chực sưng phồng , cơn đau có thuyên giảm.....Trời ngày càng tối sầm và mưa thì nặng hạt. Cô mò mẫn sợi dây thừng trong bóng tối. Chợt! Một ánh sáng rọi xuống ngay sau lưng cô. Ánh sáng từ một cửa sổ tòa nhà! Có người chưa ngủ! Có ai đó đang ở rất gần phòng của cô ,nếu người đó gõ cửa phòng cô và không nghe tiếng trả lời....nếu người đó phát hiện ra cửa phòng cô khóa trái....nếu người đó đến báo với cha mẹ cô....và nếu người đó là cha hoặc mẹ của cô......

Cô suy tưởng trong sự kinh hãi.....Cô phải làm sao bây giờ?.....

-Allison! -cô nghe tiếng gõ cửa cùng tiếng gọi tên mình . Tim cô như ngừng đập.

Đó là mẹ....mẹ của cô, bà đang tìm cô.....

-Allison! Con ngủ rồi à?

Ôi!! Phải làm sao bây giờ? Chân tay cô như nhũn cả ra .....

-Thưa bà-tiếng một nữ hầu-...hôm nay tiểu thư có vẻ mệt , có lẽ cô ấy đã ngủ say....

Họ nói thêm dăm ba câu, cô không nghe rõ.... Thế rồi ánh đèn phụt tắt, tất cả lại chìm vào bóng đêm yên tĩnh.....

Cô ngồi phệch xuống đất , hơi thở của cô vẫn chưa ổn định , tim cô vẫn đập thật nhanh ....Cô ngước nhìn ô cửa sổ, chờ đợi một tiếng động , một dấu hiệu nào đó mà có thể làm tim cô đập nhanh hơn và nỗi sợ hãi thì càng dâng cao hơn.......nhưng không có gì xuất hiện....

Tất cả chỉ là tiếng gió và màu đêm......

Cô chờ đợi....

Rồi thở phào.....

Có lẽ mẹ cô đã thôi cái ý định thức cô dậy, có lẽ mọi người đã chìm lại vào giấc ngủ yên và cô thì phải tiếp tục cái "sứ mệnh" của cuộc đời mình : Bỏ trốn!

Cô đứng dậy, phủi quần và tóm lấy cái dây thừng. Cô ngước nhìn bức tường cao vời vợi , một thoát e dè rúng động trong cô , cô đặt tay đè mạnh lên ngực, cố kìm nỗi sợ hãi đáng ghét. Cô lại nhìn bức tường và gắng sức quăng cái móc câu lên cao. Cái móc câu đến được nữa bức tường chợt rơi thẳng xuống đất , cô bước lùi một bước và ngã ập xuống đất , cái móc câu xém chút nữa rơi trúng đầu cô. Nhịp tim cô lại đc 1 phen náo loạn! Lần hai, cái móc câu bám được vào một cái cọc sắt trên bức tường , nhưng được một giây thì nó lại rơi đánh bộp xuống đất , lần này cô lách mình khéo hơn. Cô tự trách mình đã gây ra quá nhiều tiếng ồn. Lại một lần cố gắng. Và lần này cô đã thành công! Cái móc câu bám được trên hàng rào một cách chắc chắn. Cô mừng thầm trong bụng......Xoa tay vào nhau, cô tiếp tục chặn đường "đi đến sự tự do". ......

Sau một hồi vả mồ hôi, cô đã đến được đỉnh của bức tườững cái kẽm gai sắc lẻm nhanh chóng hiện ra trước mắt cô , chúng làm cô cảm thấy chới với. ....Chỉ cần một chút sơ xuất thôi.....Và cô sẽ.......Cô không dám tưởng tượng thêm nữa! Cô cố gắng hướng tầm mắt về phía khác, quên mấy cái kẽm gai chết tiệt và tập trung vào sự chuyển động của đôi chân.....Cô đặt hai chân mình thẳng hàng nhau một cách khéo léo lên bờ tường , cố giữ thẳng bằng , cô nhìn sang bờ tường phía bên kia hàng kẽm gai....."Không sao đâu!" cô tự trấn an mình..."mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi..."... Rồi cô nhấc chân trái lên, một cách vô cùng cẩn trọng, cô đặt chân trái sang phía bên kia bờ tường . "Xong một chân!" Cô thở phào và tiếp tục với cái chân phải . Cô lại nhấc chân lên một cách thật chậm rãi , từ từ đưa chân quá khỏi hàng kẽm gai và từ từ hạ chân xuống. Một cơn gió mạnh thổi ngang người khi chân phải của cô cách bờ tường đúng 10cm. Cô thoáng chôc mất thăng băng , người cô chao đảo trên bờ tường cách mặt đất gần 8m. Tay cô nhanh chóng bám víu vào hàng kẽm gai và ngay lập tức,cô điếng người đi vì đau đớn. Cô rụt nhanh tay về , tay cô ướt máu. Kinh hãi! Cô nhắm tịt mắt và bất giác bước lùi.....

Hơn nửa bàn chân cô đã dẫm vào khoảng không..... Cô trượt chân , lập tức mất đà và cảm nhận cơ thể mình đang rơi ......

Cô đang rơi xuống..... từ đột cao 8m......

Trời đất như tối đen lại trước mắt cô..... Thế là hết! Ước mơ tự do thế là chấm dứt tại đây!

Cô không muốn chết như thế này!........Không! Không! cô không muốn chết....


	2. Chapter 2 Bắt Gặp

-Bụp!

Cô cảm nhận cơ thể mình đã đáp đất, nhưng cô không thấy đau nhiều, chỉ hơi nhói nơi vai . Có lẽ tiềm thức của cô đã dần tắt lịm? ....Nhưng sao đất lại ấm và mềm thế này? .....Cô còn ngửi được cả một mùi hương là lạ...... Đó không phải là mùi hương của đất.....

Cô cảm nhận được cả hơi thở ấm áp phả trên mặt mình và nghe rất rõ bên tai một giọng nói cực kì quyến rũ :

-Cô có sao không?.....

Ồ! đất thì không biết hỏi thăm như thế đâu!

Cô dần dần mở mắt. Lờ mờ hiện trước mắt cô là một màu xanh biếc -một đôi mắt xanh biếc......trên một khuôn mặt hoàn hảo ......

-Tôi đang mơ?....Tôi chưa chết sao?......-cô thì thào

-May mà tôi đến kịp lúc . Cô đã nghĩ gì thế? ....Tại sao cô lại làm như vậy?.......

-Làm gì cơ?....-giọng cô chắc khác gì giọng của một kẻ mộng du

-Buông mình xuống..... từ trên bức tường gần 8m .....Cô định tự vẫn?

-Không! -cô chợt bừng tỉnh...."Vậy là mình chưa chết thật!" Cô tự nhủ-....Tôi đâu có muốn chết! -cô nhảy phóch xuống đất, ra khỏi vòng tay của người con trai nọ

-Thế tại sao....

-Trượt chân! Thế thôi! Cảm ơn đã cứu!

Nói rồi cô quay lưng bước thẳng

-Cô bỏ trốn đấy à?...-người thanh niên hỏi với theo

-Ừ-cô quay nửa đầu lại-....Tôi đã bỏ trốn

-Cô là ăn trộm à?-giọng người ấy đượm vẻ thích thú

Cô quay phắt người lại

-Anh nghĩ cái gì thế? Tôi sao?

-Ừ. Cô -ăn trộm- đúng không?

Cô cảm thấy vừa buồn cười mà vừa nóng bừng cả mặt. Gã con trai này đang nghĩ cái gì thế? Cô như thế này mà là ăn trộm ư? Hừ! Tức cười thật!

Nghĩ rồi cô quay lưng bước đi, không thèm nói một tiếng nào nữa.

Và.....Chết bầm thật! Hắn lẽo đẽo theo cô....

-Vậy ra tôi nói đúng?......Khoan khoan đi đã! Xem tay cô kìa, cô cần phải.....

Cô quay phắt lại lần nữa, lườm hắn một cái sắc lẻm :

-Mặc xác tôi!

Rồi cô lại quay đi. Cô không muốn kể cho ai nghe về cái kế hoạch của mình, kể cả gã....điển trai này. Biết đâu gã sẽ giao ngay cô cho cha mẹ cô và nhận được một khối tiền khá khẩm?......

Tiền! Tiền! Tiền! Ôi tiền!

-Cô khó ở thật đấy......-gã vẫn không buông tha cho cô

-Vậy à? Vậy đừng ở gần tôi nữa! -Cô hậm hự

Và cô cứ tiếp tục bước đi thật nhanh , mong gã kia sẽ cảm thấy chản nản mà đừng đi theo cô nữa . .....

Đúng như cô mong đợi, có vẻ gã đã thôi lẽo đẽo theo cô, cô không còn nghe tiếng bước chân sau lưng mình nữa...

Nhưng sao bỗng nhiên cô thấy trống vắng một cách lạ lùng. Nỗi sợ hãi cũng từ từ đến bám lấy tâm hồn cô. Cô rùng mình.....Đêm này trời tối quá.....không một ánh sao. Còn cô thì đang bước đi một mình giữa một vùng rộng rãi bao la nhưng tối mù tối mịt......

Cô nghe thấy sương rỏ trên áo mình. Trời càng về đêm càng lạnh , cái lạnh càng bồi đắp thêm cái mệt mỏi đang dần gặm nhắm thân người cô. Nó đang ra sức đẩy cô gục ngã.....

"Không được!...Cố lên nào! Allison....Cố lên!"

Một cơn gió lạnh lại ùa đến và bất chợt, cô nghe sau lưng mình tiếng động cơ xe ôtô , ánh đèn pha sáng chói rọi khắp không gian. Chiếc xe nhanh chóng đuổi kịp cô , nó từ từ giảm tốc độ rồi dừng lại, song song với cô:

-Lên xe đi -từ trong xe, gã ấy thò đầu ra

-Tại sao tôi phải lên xe anh?

-Tôi sẽ cho cô đi nhờ ,nhưng trước hết phải lo cái tay của cô đã. Lên xe đi, tôi sẽ chở cô đến trạm xá

Cô chần chừ....rõ ràng không có lí do gì để cô tin tưởng gã này cả. Biết đâu gã lại chở cô về nhà hay tệ hơn là đem..... bán cô đi đâu đó? Nhằm lấy đc khối tiền?

-Làm sao tôi tin anh được?

-Cô nghĩ tôi sẽ làm gì cô nào?-gã méo miệng, nhăn nhó một cách chán nản

-Dùng tôi làm công cụ kiếm tiền chẳng hạn?

Gã phì cười, nhưng ngay tức khắc đăm chiêu:

-Cô nghĩ tôi cần tiền ư?

Cô nhún vai. Gã thở dài:

-Tôi không cần tiền . Và nếu cô không tin tôi thì.....-gã lại thỡ dài-Được rồi, đợi tôi ở đây.

-Anh đi đâu thế?-Cô bất chợt cảm thấy sợ hãi....cô không muốn ở một mình

-Mua một vài thứ để cầm máu cho cô . Đợi tôi ở đây.

Nói rồi gã phóng xe đi mất. Cô lại chỉ còn một mình. Cô ngồi thụp xuống , có lẽ cô nên đợi gã..... có lẽ gã thật sự quan tâm cô....và đúng là cái tay cô đang thảm thương lắm rồi.

Thời gian bây giờ sao trôi lâu quá.....Cô cứ ngồi như vậy, mắt hướng về phía cuối con đường chờ đợi bóng dáng chiếc xe của gã..... Ở gần bên người con trai ấy, cô thật sự thấy ấm áp hơn......

Ít nhất là tốt hơn nhiều khi ở một mình thế này!

Chết bầm thật! Gã đi đã quá lâu rồi! Không lẽ gã đã......đi luôn và không bao giờ quay lại nữa?

Ý nghĩ vừa xoẹt qua trong đầu làm cô bỗng chốc rùng mình.....Cô hi vọng gã sẽ không làm thế! Thật sự như vậy......

Như để trấn án nỗi lo lắng trong cô , ở cuối con đường.... một ánh đèn pha đang rọi sáng . Chiếc xe chạy về phía cô đang đứng rồi dừng trước mặt cô. Cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm.....

Gã từ trong xe bước ra, tay cầm một vài cái lọ và dải băng trắng muốt. Gã đến gần cô, ngồi xuống trước mắt cô . Ánh đèn xe vẫn sáng đã giúp cô nhìn rõ mặt của người con trai ấy hơn. Dù không còn cảm thấy lờ mờ như lúc nãy , nhưng cô vẫn váng vất bởi vẻ đẹp hoàn hảo đang hiện diện trước mắt mình..... Đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ ấy đang ở rất gần cô , cô cảm nhận được hơi thở của gã phả trên tay mình. Tay cô đang được nâng lên một cách nhẹ nhàng .....Gã cẩn thận đặt tay cô vào lòng bàn tay mình và bắt đầu băng bó . Cô quan sát từng động tác của gã và cuối cùng là dừng lại trên khuôn mặt gã.....dừng lại khá lâu..... cô biết mình không nên nhìn chằm chằm như thế nhưng cô không thể ngăn mình.....

Người con trai ấy quá quyến rũ. Và dường như gã cũng quá tập trung đến nỗi không có cảm giác mình đang bị "soi" chằm chằm . Điều đó như bồi thêm cho ý thích ngắm nhìn gã của cô......Cô mỉm cười với vẻ an tâm....

-Được rồi-gã bất giác lên tiếng, vẫn chưa ngước mắt lên-mặt tôi có dính gì sao?


	3. Chapter 3 Ánh Trăng

-Ơ....-cô bất chợt lúng túng, ra là nãy giờ gã đã... .....Ôi! xấu hổ chết mất!!!-...không...không có gì hết-cô lắp bắp

-Thế tại sao lại nhìn tôi chằm chằm thế kia?-gã ngước mặt lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô và nhếch mép tạo thành một nụ cười nửa miệng...

Tim cô đơ lại một giây rồi đập như muốn phá tung lồng ngực...

-Tôi...tôi....anh ..tôi......a` ,không có gì...-cô thở dài, quay mặt sang hướng khác . "Chết tiệt thật!" cô lầm bầm với chính mình

Gã mỉm cười, nhưng ánh mắt đã chuyển sang hướng khác :

-Tay cô xong rồi đây-bàn tay đã được băng bó một cách khéo léo được gã nhẹ nhàng đưa đến trước mắt cô-..cô bớt đau chưa?-gã hỏi, với vẻ quan tâm

Cô nhìn cánh tay, nói như thầm thì:

-Cảm ơn anh....

Mân mê lớp băng trắng trên cánh tay mình, cô vẫn chưa dám ngước mặt lên . Cô sợ cái vẻ đẹp hoàn hảo kia lại một lần nữa biến cô thành một con ngốc nghếch....

Ánh đèn xe của gã vẫn chiếu sáng xuyên cả màn đêm và gương mặt gã vì thế vẫn hiện ra rực rỡ......Cô biết gã đang nhìn cô và chính thân tâm cô cũng đang muốn đáp trả cái nhìn của gã.....Chính bản thân cô cũng muốn đưa vào não hình ảnh của đôi mắt của biển và trời......Nhưng cô vẫn không dám ngước mặt lên. Có lẽ cái tự cao của một tiểu thơ -cái tính xấu đã ăn sâu vào tâm hồn cô tự lúc nào-đã không cho cô làm điều đó-cái điều cơ thể cô đang khao khát thực hiện......

Và hai ng` cứ thế im lặng.....trong màn đêm vắng vẻ, lạnh lùng......

Cô biết, nếu cứ như thế này, gã sẽ sớm chán nản mà bỏ đi......Cô muốn hỏi gã thật nhiều điều về bản thân gã, nhưng cô không thể cất lời......Cô muốn....bỏ trốn cùng gã.........

Rầm!

Một tiếng động lớn vọng xuống từ căn biệt thự , tiếp ngay sau đó là một tiếng thét chói tai -tiếng thét đầy giận dữ:

-Allisonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Mày mở cửa ngay không hả?

Tim cô nhảy bắn lên trong lòng ngực......Thôi rồi.....là mẹ cô.......bà đã phát hiện ra cánh cửa bị khóa!

-Anh! -cô dùng cả hai tay ghì chặt vai gã, lay mạnh-Làm ơn đưa tôi ra khỏi chỗ này! Làm ơn! Ngay bây giờ!!!!!

Mặt gã vẫn còn đơ ra chưa hiểu cớ sự gì

-Tôi sẽ kể anh sau, đc ko? Còn bây giờ....Làm ơn!!!!-Cô van nài gã trong sự hốt hoảng tột cùng

-Được rồi! Lên xe đi

Gã đứng phắt dậy.Cô đi theo gã đến chỗ chiếc xe. Gã ngồi vào trong xe, rướn ng`sang đẩy cánh cửa xe đối diện

-Vào đi!-giọng gã gấp rút

Cô nhanh chóng chui vào trong xe. Cảm giác ấm áp trong khoang xe ngay lập tức vây kín cô , nhưng chỉ được vài giây sau, gió lạnh đã ùa vào.....Gió khá mạnh, có lẽ vì chiếc xe đang chạy khá nhanh. Nhà cửa đường xá xung quanh cô thoăn thoắt thụt lùi , nhanh đến nỗi cô không nhìn rõ được thứ gì cả. Tất cả như dải lụa tối màu đang bay xèn xẹt .....

Không khí xung quanh yên ắng , ngoài trừ tiếng động cơ xe. Có lẽ cô đã đi được khá xa, cô bắt đầu cho phép mình thở dài nhẹ nhõm . Cái thở dài vừa dứt cũng là lúc cô nghe một tiếng còi rụ dài phía sau . Cô lập tức hướng mắt vào kính chiếu hậu. Một chiếc xe đen rất quen thuộc đang đuổi theo xe cô với tốc độ khá nhanh, ngồi trong xe , mẹ cô cùng gương mặt biến sắc vì bực tức.........

Bực tức.....Đúng vậy.....chỉ có sự bực tức, không còn gì khác......lo lắng cũng không.......

-Chạy nhanh lên!-Cô van nài gã

Gã gật đầu, mặt không biểu lộ cảm xúc

Có lẽ gã đang cảm thấy phiền hà vì vớ phải một cục nợ là cô.Nhưng đây không phải là lúc cô quan tâm đến điều đó! Gã phải chịu làm phiền , có lẽ là hết đêm nay. Chiếc xe đen ngày càng đến gần , trong cô, nỗi sơ hãi ngày càng chiếm ngự......

-Không không không!!!-Cô ôm đầu, nức nở trong nỗi sợ, hốt hoảng và......tuyệt vọng....

Gã bắt đầu rú ga , cái xe gã như bắt đầu rên rỉ . Cảnh vật xung quanh ngày càng lùi về nhanh hơn với một tốc độ chóng mặt . Khoảng cách với chiếc xe đen đã được dãn ra, nhưng ngay lập tức , trở lại như ban đầu.

Cứ thế này thì thể nào cô cũng bị tóm gọn. Và khi cô bị đá về nhà......Cô không dám tưởng tượng chuyện gì sẽ xảy đến với cô. Nhưng có một điều chắc chắn là : Cái gọi là Tự Do sẽ không bao giờ thuộc về cô nữa!

Có lẽ , nếu thật sự viễn cảnh kinh hoàng ấy xảy đến với cô, cô cũng đã có những giây phút Tự Do ngắn ngủi, cô sẽ nhớ mãi những giây phút đó.....nhớ mãi cái hành trình leo rào đầy nguy hiểm, nhớ mãi cái cảm giác rơi tự do từ độ cao 8m để rồi rớt thẳng vào vòng tay ấm áp của một ng` con trai quyến rũ nhất trên đời và chắc chắn đôi mắt của Biển trời ấy sẽ mãi mãi ở trong trái tim cô.....

-Xoẹttt

Chiếc xe bất chợt quẹo, người cô đập thẳng vào cửa kính, dòng suy nghĩ bị ngắt ngang. Chiếc xe đang chạy vào một con đường tối om, đầy hơi đất ẩm

-Chúng ta đang đi đâu vậy?-cô nói như thầm thì, mắt liếc nhìn kính chiếu hậu....không thấy bóng dáng chiếc xe đen....

Gã không trả lời, mắt đăm đăm về phía trước. Bất chợt, con đường trở nên gồ ghề , chiếc xe lắc lư mạnh. Qua ánh sáng đèn pha, cô có thể thấy được một phần của con đường, đó là một con đường đầy sỏi đá, khá nhỏ, và dẫn xuống dưới. Dẫn xuống một nơi cũng tối đen xì lì.....

-Anh đang đi đâu vậy?....-cô với một chút sợ sệt len lỏi vào lời nói

-Shhh......

Gã lại nhìn vào kính chiếu hậu. [Cô tự hỏi gã có thể thấy đc j` trong màn đêm tối như thế này?] .....Hàng mày của gã chau lại với nhau. Cô bất chợt càng thêm lo lắng..

-Sao vậy?-cô thì thào

-Không có gì- gã quay sang cô trong một tíc tắc với một cái cười nhẹ khá gượng gạo-...không có gì phải lo lắng đâu.....

-Thật không?.....

Chiếc xe bất chợt bật mạnh . Cô tì chặt tay vào ghế, không nói thêm đc lời nào. Chiếc xe lại đánh cua. Con đường bây giờ đã êm ái hơn phần nào, tuy chưa hoàn toàn là bằng phằng và nó cũng vẫn là một con đường tối om om

-Tôi có thể biết mình đang đi đâu không vậy?

-Cô im lặng được không? Tôi sẽ nói cho cô rõ sau.

-Không, tôi.....

Lời nói của cô bỗng bị ngắt ngang bởi một cái nắm tay nhẹ ....từ gã......

-Nghe tôi đây -gã để xe chạy chậm lại rồi quay sang nhìn cô- không có gì phải lo lắng hết, tôi đang giúp cô.....Nghe này, tôi không làm hại cô đâu....

Ánh mắt gã là một bầu chân thật. Cô tin gã ngay tức thì và ngay tức thì cảm thấy trống vắng khi gã buông tay cô...... Con đường bây giờ đã sáng hơn , cây cối hai bên đường đã thưa dần, để chỗ cho ánh trăng le lói....

Ánh trăng lấp lánh rọi xuống con đường làm con đường tối đen bỗng trở nên thơ mộng và lung linh.....

Cảnh vật đẹp mê hồn kia ít nhìu đã làm tâm hồn cô nhẹ nhàng hơn, thanh thản hơn sau những phút giây đầy cảm xúc.....

Cô khẽ đưa mắt sang gã, cô muốn biết gã sẽ đẹp đến mức nào khi có làn trăng tỏa sáng trên da.......

Một chút thoáng động .....trái tim cô khẽ lung lay......mắt cô lại một lần nữa không thể chuyển sang hướng khác.....và một lần nữa cô hối hận vì đã "liều mạng" nhìn hắn như thế này......

Trước mắt cô là một bức chân dung đẹp đến khó tả, đẹp đến mức cô cảm thấy nhịp thở mình như đã lặng câm....... Bức chân dung với một chút lấp lánh trên mặt hồ xanh biết, một chút tỏa sáng trên đôi môi mềm , trên những đường nét ......Một chút trên mọi thứ và mọi "một chút" đã làm nên trong cô một luồng cảm xúc lâng đâng đến khó tả......

Cô có cảm giác như mình vừa thần sét đánh một phát xuyên qua thân người......và trong có đang cô một lực thúc đẩy......Cô muốn đến kinh khủng được chạm vào cái vẻ đẹp ấy..... Tay cô đang dần dần bị cái lực thúc đẩy ấy nâng lên, gần hơn gần hơn gương mặt hoàn mỹ ấy......

Nhưng bất chợt , mọi thứ lại tối đen.

Chiếc xe lại đánh quẹo và dừng hẳn lại trong một đường hầm tối om......

-Chúng ta đang ở đâu vậy?-Cô hỏi, nhịp thở vẫn chưa trở lại bình thường


	4. Chapter 4 Hương Hoa Dại

Xung quanh cô bây giờ bao trùm toàn một màu đen, chỉ có một chút ánh sáng từ đâu rọi vào phản chiếu trên đôi mắt hắn . Trong màn đêm đặc này, chỉ có đôi mắt xanh biếc kia là thứ cô có thể trông thẩy được.......

-Ở đây tối quá.....-cô thều thào-.....đây là đâu?......

-Chỗ trốn bí mật của tôi đấy...-gã thì thầm , cô cảm nhận được hơi thở gã phả trên má mình, gã đang ở rất gần cô...-...sẽ không ai tìm ra cô ở đây đâu

-Thật chứ?.....

-Tin tôi đi

Cô ngước nhìn gã. Đương nhiên là cô tin gã, bây giờ cô phải tin gã, gã là người duy nhất cô có thể tin tưởng ngay lúc này....

-Tôi tin anh

-Tốt, bây giờ chúng ta hãy giữ im lặng nhé..... Tôi nghe thấy hơi xe rồi đấy......

-Gì cơ?...

-Suỵtt...-gã đặt tay lên môi cô, ra hiệu cô im lặng. Ánh mắt gã hướng về phía cửa đường hầm. Có lẽ mắt cô bây giờ đã quen được với bóng đêm, cô đã có thể nhìn mọi thứ rõ ràng hơn....

-Chết tiệt thật! Sao chúng nó có thể theo đến tận đây chứ?....-gã lầm bầm trong họng

Bây giờ cô đã có thể nghe được tiếng động cơ xe.....khá quen thuộc đang từ xa vọng về. Tim cô lại bắt đầu tăng nhịp. Tiếng xe ngày một gần hơn, rõ hơn , cùng tiếng chửi bới và la ó bực dọc:

-Allison! Mày đang ở đâu??Mày có ra đây ngay không thì bảo????

Mẹ.... Cô nhắm tịt mắt lại.....vì đau lòng hơn là vì sợ. Cô luôn giữ trong lòng một câu hỏi không dám hỏi ai.....rằng là nếu phải lựa chọn giữa cô và....tiền , mẹ cô sẽ chọn bên nào?......Tim cô thắt lại , cô vòng tay ôm lấy ngực mình..... Cô hiểu mẹ cô muốn bắt cô về vì lí do gì......

Còn thứ gì khác ngoài Tiền không?....

Hạnh phúc của cô có đáng giá hơn Tiền không?.....

-Giúp tôi với....-cô thì thào-....tôi không muốn về nhà......-cô nghe giọng mình nức nẻ

Gã nắm chặt lấy tay cô trong bóng tối , kéo cô sát hơn vào lòng....

-Tôi có thể?......

Không đợi gã hỏi trọn câu, cô ngã đầu vòng lòng gã, để những giọt nước mắt từ do chảy dài trên má.....

-Cô đừng sợ

Cô nhắm mắt lại , gật nhẹ đầu , thu người vào sâu hơn trong vòng tay của gã ....của "Anh"..... Cô cảm thấy ấm áp và yên bình lạ lùng trong vòng tay ấy, hơi ấm ấy ....và mùi hương ấy......

Mùi hương của Anh nhẹ nhàng , dịu dàng như hương hoa dại......

-Anh.....thoảng mùi như một bông hoa dại ......-cô bất giác lên tiếng......

-Hương hoa dại có dễ chịu không?.....

-Rất thơm..... "em" rất thích.......

Anh nhẹ nhàng lần tay qua những lọn tóc của cô....

-Vậy là tốt rồi.....

Cô lại để mình nhích sâu hơn vào Anh , hít thở mùi hương của Anh , để Anh nắm tay và để nỗi sợ vơi dần cùng tiếng động cơ xe bây giờ đã xa xăm.....

-Họ đã đi rồi.....phải không..... "anh"?

-Đúng vậy.....họ đã đi rồi....-giọng Anh nhẹ như một cơn gió , "cơn gió" ấy làm lòng cô nhẹ lại và bình yên đến lạ.....

Cô chờ đợi một cái hôn nhẹ trên đỉnh đầu mình.....

-"Em" tên gì?....

-Allison Iraheta......và Anh?

-Adam Lambert.....

-Em thích tên Anh.....

-Anh cũng vậy...... Bây giờ đã đến lúc anh đc biết mọi chuyện chưa?....

Cô khẽ gật đầu....

-Vâng.....

**************************************

[Kris Allen]


End file.
